


Das erste Mal

by TheRealSunray



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Schwimmbad, Sex, porno
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealSunray/pseuds/TheRealSunray
Summary: Das ist eine uralte Story die ich gerade wieder gefunden habe. Ich glaube ich war selber erst sechzehn als ich sie geschrieben habe und dafür muss ich sagen, ist sie ganz ordentlich geworden.Im Grunde ist es nur eine kleine Sexgeschichte die in einem Schwimmbad spielt.Vielleicht gefällt sie euch ja.





	Das erste Mal

Tom ging an diesen Tag früh aus dem Haus und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schwimmbad. Morgens war die beste Zeit um seine Bahnen im leeren Schwimmbecken zu ziehen. Außerdem waren jetzt Sommerferien und die Meisten Menschen waren im Urlaub oder schliefen noch.   
Mit seiner Dauerkarte konnte Tom einfach jederzeit ins Schwimmbad. Er war ein guter Schwimmer. Man sah es ihm auf dem ersten Blick nicht an, aber er hatte einen gut trainierten Körper mit athletischen Zügen. Gegen die Muskelprotze die bei ihm zur Schule gingen konnte er trotzdem nicht mithalten. Aber das machte ihm nichts aus.  
Tom legte sein Handtuch auf die Wiese und zog seine Sachen aus. Die Badehose trug er wie gewohnt unter seinen Jeans. Mit einem Auge schaute er sich um auf der Suche nach der scharfen Bademeisterin. Mehr als einmal hatte Tom feuchte Träume von ihr, in ihrem knappen, Ärmellosen Oberteil und den kurzen Jeans in denen ihr Arsch so geil rüberkam.  
Aber heute war sie bedauerlicherweise nicht da.   
Schade, dachte Tom.  
Er hatte noch nie Sex gehabt und die neue Bademeisterin hatte einiges zu Bieten.  
In der Schule war Tom der einzige der noch nie eine Freundin gehabt oder ein Mädchen geküsst hatte. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl den Anderen ewig hinterher zu hinken.  
Wenn er doch nur eine Freundin hätte. Oder wenigstens ein Mädchen kennen würde, das nichts daran auszusetzten hätte mit ihm zu schlafen. Das wäre Geil! Keine feste Beziehung, sondern einfach nur Sex. Ein Anruf und sie kommt zu dir rüber.   
Von diesen Gedanken bekam Tom einen Dicken. Er musste ganz schnell ins Wasser und sich abkühlen. Das Wasser war noch etwas Kalt als er hineinstieg, aber das war Tom schon gewöhnt.  
Es war schön in Ruhe seine Runden im seichten Wasser zu drehen. Tom mochte es nicht wenn zu viele Leute da waren. Außerdem machten ihn die Mädchen in ihren knappen Badesachen gleichzeitig nervös und angeregt. Er hatte keine Lust das alle Leute sahen, wie er einen Ständer bekam, wenn so viel nackte Haut vor ihm herumlief. Er trug zwar lange Badehosen bis zum Knie, aber das war ihm doch etwas wenig.  
Nachdem er geschwommen war, ruhte er sich etwas am Rand des Beckens aus. Da sah er, wie jemand über die Wiese schlenderte. Es war Kassandra, ein Mädchen aus seiner Klasse. Sie hatte einen Freund und man sagte die Beiden hätten es schon getrieben. Dann aber hätten sie sich getrennt, weil Kassandra Fremd gegangen sein sollte.  
Auch das noch, dachte Tom.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung im Umgang mit Mädchen und Kassandra war abgebrüht. Er hatte so gut wie nie mit ihr gesprochen und jetzt sollten sie die beiden einzigen Besucher in diesem Schwimmbad sein.   
Tom entschied sich einfach so zu tun, als ob er sie nicht bemerkte und begann von neuem seine Bahnen zu Schwimmen und versuchte dabei sehr beschäftigt auszusehen, damit Kassandra nicht auf die Idee kam ihn anzusprechen.  
Es funktionierte aber nicht.   
Tom hörte Kassandra plötzlich seinen Namen vom Beckenrand aus rufen.  
Gezwungenermaßen drehte Tom sich zu ihr um und tat auf Überrascht. Sie winkte ihn zu sich rüber und während Tom zurück schwamm, wollte ihm kein Detail an ihrer Statur entgehen. Sie trug einen dunkelblauen Bikini. Zwei Strähnen ihrer glatten braunen Haare lagen genau auf den Stellen, wo Tom ihre Nippel vermutete. Kassandra hatte nicht die größten Titten der Welt, aber sie waren schön geformt und der BH betonte ihre Rundungen sehr schön. Tom fragte sich, ob sie ihn nur deswegen gekauft hatte. Ihr flacher schneeweißer Bauch hob und senkte sich sanft, bei jedem Atmen in der Mitte ihr wunderschöner kleiner Bauchnabel. Wie sie die eine Hand sanft an ihre runde Hüfte legte. Als wolle sie die dünne Schnur ihres Höschens jeden Moment aufziehen.  
Tom tauchte schnell unter um sich zu beruhigen.   
Langsam, dachte er. Ganz langsam.   
Dann tauchte er wieder auf.  
Kassandra strahlte ihn an.   
„Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte sie. Sie sagte das, als ob sie und Tom sich schon ewig kennen würden.   
„Schwimmen“, sagte Tom und hatte das Gefühl etwas ziemlich dummes gesagt zu haben. Er gab sich mühe, nicht auf ihre Titten zu starren.  
„Ich meine warum bist du so früh hier?“, fragte sie mit dem gleichen freundlichen Lächeln auf ihren rosa Lippen.  
„Jetzt sind nicht so viele Leute da“, antwortete Tom. Er hätte sie aber auch Dasselbe fragen können.  
Kassandra sah sich um.   
„Oh, du hast ja recht“, sagte sie, als sei es ihr gerade erst aufgefallen. Dann fragte sie: „Ist das Wasser kalt?“  
Tom schüttelte den Kopf.  
Kassandra streckte eines ihrer langen Beine aus und tauchte den Fuß ins Wasser. Fast sofort zog sie ihn wieder zurück.   
„Es ist wohl kalt“, sagte sie. „Wie hältst du das aus?“  
„Es ist nicht so schlimm, wenn man erst mal drin ist.“  
„Im Ernst?“  
Warum tat sie so als sei sie noch nie schwimmen gegangen? Und warum machte es Tom nichts aus, dass sie sich dumm stellte? Normalerweise konnte er so etwas überhaupt nicht leiden.   
Kassandra nahm die Leiterstufen am Beckenrand um ins Wasser zu steigen.   
„Das Wasser ist so kalt“, sagte sie. „Du musst mir helfen.“  
„Okay“, sagte Tom, auch wenn er nicht wusste wie er ihr helfen sollte und schwamm zu ihr herüber.   
„Ich lasse mich fallen, aber ich will nicht gleich ganz untertauchen. Du musst mich auffangen. Komm also am besten hinter mich.“   
Sie stand auf der vierten Sprosse, mit den Knien schon im Wasser und ihr Po war mit Toms Gesicht auf Augenhöhe. Nur eine dünne Schicht Stoff verhüllte ihre Nacktheit. Tom glaubte fast durch das Höschen hindurch eine Linie zu erkennen.  
„Eins, zwei, drei“, zählte Kassandra und ließ sich fallen.  
Tom versuchte sie unter den Armen zu fassen zu kriegen und streifte mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Brüste. Ihre Körper stießen sanft gegeneinander. So nah war er einem Mädchen noch nie gekommen. Sein Pimmel spielte verrückt. Schnell ließ er sie los.  
„Danke“, sagte Kassandra. Ihr Kopf war nicht untergetaucht, nur die Spitzen ihrer Haare waren nass.  
Sie schwamm Tom hinterher.   
„Schwimmst du gerne?“, fragte sie.  
„Ja“, antwortete Tom. Etwas Besseres fiel ihm nicht ein.  
Ein kurzes Zögern.  
„Kommst du oft hierher?“  
„Ja.“ Mensch, Alter! Lass dir was einfallen!  
„Es ist jetzt schon echt heiß, findest du nicht?“  
„Ja, doch.“  
„Es ist schön hier, ganz allein“, sagte Kassandra und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Ihr Busen ragte aus dem Wasser heraus. Tom versuchte nicht hinzusehen.  
Eine peinliche Stille trat ein.  
Ob es Kassandra genau so unangenehm war wie Tom?  
Als sie den Rand des Beckens erreichten, brach Kassandra plötzlich das Schweigen.  
„Ich weiß warum du nicht mit mir redest.“  
Tom drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie stand auf der Kante unter dem Wasserspiegel.  
„Was?“  
„Alle erzählen es rum und keiner will mehr mit mir reden“, sagte sie und klang dabei den Tränen nah. „Sie sagen alle, ich sei eine Schlampe und Hure, weil ich meinen Freund betrogen haben soll. Das stimmt aber gar nicht. Er ist Fremdgegangen und ich hab Schluss gemacht. Nicht umgekehrt. Er hat es nur als erster behauptet und deswegen glauben ihm alle.“  
Sie schniefte und fuhr sich mit den Händen über die Augen.   
Tom schwamm zu ihr und suchte nach Worten die sie trösten könnten, aber nichts wollte ihm einfallen.  
„Also… also ich… äh“, war alles was aus ihm heraus kam.  
Und dann schlang Kassandra ihre Arme um seine Brust und drückte sich an ihn. Tom war wie elektrisiert. Seine Haare stellten sich auf. Er fühlte die weiche Haut des Mädchens auf seiner eigenen. Ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter. Ihr Duft in der Nase. Ihre Lippen an seiner Brust Und seine Hände hatten ihren auf ihrem Rücken gefunden, ganz von selbst, nicht weit weg von ihrem Po. Ihre Becken lagen dicht aneinander. Tom konnte sie ganz deutlich spüren.   
„Du glaubst mir doch, oder?“, fragte sie leise.  
„Ja.“  
„Danke“, sagte Kassandra, dann: „Darf ich dich noch was fragen?“  
„Ja.“  
„Ist das ein Schnorchel in deiner Hose, oder freust du dich mich zu halten?“  
Sofort ließ Tom Kassandra los und stellte fest, dass er einen Ständer hatte. Er spürte wie er knallrot wurde. Das war das peinlichste, was ihm je passiert war.   
„Tschuldigung…“, stammelte er. „Ich… es tut mir leid… ich… ich geh jetzt besser.“  
Aber Kassandra bekam seine Hand zu fassen und hielt ihn zurück.  
„Warte“, sagte sie. „Das ist doch überhaupt nicht schlimm. Mir macht das nichts aus und ich sag‘s auch keinem. Versprochen.“  
„Ich weiß nicht…“  
„Bitte bleib. Ich brauche etwas Gesellschaft. Bitte.“  
Sie drückte mit ihren kleinen Finger seine Hand und sah Tom aus großen leuchtenden Augen an.  
„Bitte“, sagte sie nochmal.  
„Okay“, willigte Tom schließlich ein.

Nach einer Weile in der Tom sich beruhigt hatte, stellte er fest, wie cool Kassandra damit umgegangen war, dass Tom von ihr einen Dicken bekommen hatte. Er hatte erwartet sie würde schreien oder ihn auslachen, stattdessen bat sie ihn sogar bei ihr zu bleiben.   
Es wurde allmählich Vormittag und sie hielten es beide für das Beste sich in der warmen Sonne etwas hinzulegen, weil sie von dem vielen Schwimmen ganz erschöpft waren. Kassandra und Tom legten ihre Decken nebeneinander und legten sich hin.   
Jetzt war das Schwimmbad nicht mehr ganz leer. Einige wenige Besucher, die Meisten Rentner und kleine Familiengruppen, verteilten sich großzügig auf dem der großen Wiese.   
Kassandra kramte in ihrer Tasche und holte eine Tube Sonnencreme heraus.  
„Hier ich creme dir den Rücken ein“, bot sie an.  
„Nein das muss nicht sein“, erwiderte Tom. Er wollte auf jeden möglichen Körperkontakt fürs erste verzichten, auch wenn er sich sicher war, zu Hause ordentlich abzuwichsen.  
Aber Kassandra bestand darauf.  
„Du muss aufpassen, sonst kriegst du einen Sonnenbrand.“  
Kassandra kniete sich hinter Tom, strich etwas Creme auf seine Haut und begann alles gleichmäßig mit beiden Händen zu verteilen. Wie sie da an ihm hoch und runter fuhr und er glaubte ihre Brüste ganz nah an seinem Kopf zu fühlen, bemühte er sich nicht schon wieder einen Ständer zu bekommen.  
„So fertig“, sagte Kassandra und riss Tom aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Danke“, sagte er.  
„Jetzt bin ich dran.“  
„Was?“  
„Na, jetzt musst du mich eincremen, ist doch klar.“   
Kassandra drehte sich auf den Bauch und zog mit geschickten Fingern an dem Band das ihr Oberteil zusammenhielt, als wäre das was ganz normales.  
Tom rieb Kassandra Nacken, Schultern und Rücken ein, runter bis zur Taille von der es nicht weit bis zu ihrem Po war. Während er sich über sie beugte fragte sie plötzlich: „Mit wem hättest du gerne mal Sex?“  
Tom fuhr zurück.   
„Was?“  
Kassandra zuckte unbeteiligt die Schultern.  
„War nur so ein Gedanke. Mach weiter du bist noch nicht ganz fertig.“  
Wieder beugte sich Tom über Kassandra.   
„Also was ist nun?“, fragte sie.  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Mit wem würdest du gerne Sex haben?“  
„Was soll die Frage?“  
„Lass mich anders fragen: Wie muss das Mädchen sein mit dem du schlafen willst?“  
„Ich weiß nicht… wie meinst du…“  
„Also würdest du mit mir nicht schlafen?“  
„Was?“  
Mit einem Mal drehte sie sich auf den Rücken, setzte sich halb auf, ihr BH streifte zu Boden und entblößte ihr Brüste. Kassandra packte Toms freie Hand der noch immer über ihr hockte und drückte sie auf ihre linke Titte. Toms Pimmel wuchs mit einem Mal und wurde größer als zuvor.  
„Ich würde gerne mit dir ficken“, sagte Kassandra süßlich und mit leuchtenden Augen. „Du nicht?“  
Tom sah sich um. Keiner der anderen Besucher achtete auf sie.  
Kassandra kam ganz nah an Toms Gesicht, seine Hand immer noch auf ihrer blanken Brust, ihr Herz konnte er schlagen fühlen.   
„Küss mich“, sagte sie.   
Tom, von seiner Lust übermannt, drückte zum ersten Mal seinen Mund auf die Lippen eines Mädchens. Sie waren weich und schmeckten gut. Kassandras kleine weiche Zunge spielte in seinem Mund herum, drang vor, zog sich zurück. Ihre Hand zog Tom zu ich hinunter und er legte sich auf sie drauf. Sie drangen aneinander, Tom konnte seinen Pimmel an ihrer Muschi fühlen. Kassandra bewegte ihre Hüften auf und ab, ließ ihre an seiner reiben. Der Nippel zwischen Toms Finger wurde hart. Kassandra seufzte, als Tom ihn drückte. Seine andere Hand fuhr an ihr ungezwungen auf und ab, hinunter zum Bauchnabel, zum Bund ihres Höschens, unter den Stoff.   
Es war wie das Eindringen in eine unbekannte Höhle. Ihre Muschi war warm und feucht. Kassandras gesamte Körper erzitterte in einem erbebenden Verlangen, als Tom seine Finger über die glatt rasierte Haut gleiten ließ.  
Kassandra ihrerseits fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Penis, dessen Ende begierig schon über den Bund seiner Hose hinwegschaute.   
Langsam, unwillig ließen beide schwer atmend voneinander ab.   
Kassandras Gesicht strahlte hell. Sie griff sich ihren BH und band ihn schnell wieder zusammen. Tom versuchte sein Gemächt in den Griff zu kriegen. Kassandra sagte, er solle sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften binden.   
Dann warfen sie ihre Sachen schnell in die Taschen und machten sich so unauffällig wie möglich in Richtung Umkleidekabinen. Weil kaum jemand da war, fiel es niemanden auf, wie Junge und Mädchen zusammen in einer Umkleide verschwanden. Sie schlossen die Tür, rissen sich die Kleider vom Leib und küssten sich, umarmten sich, keuchten, seufzten leise, berührten sich. Tom hätte sich niemals träumen lassen an diesem Tag seine Jungfräulichkeit im Schwimmbad zu verlieren. Kassandra leckte an seinem Hals, seiner Brust runter zum Bauch und wieder hoch zum Mund. Mit beiden Händen streichelte er ihren Po, der wunderbar weich war. Seinen Zeigefinger versenkte er in ihrer Falte und suchte das Loch.   
„Du stehst auf meinen Arsch, wie?“, flüsterte sie zwischen zwei Atemzügen.   
„Ja.“  
Kassandra drehte sich um, stellte ihre Beine breit und zog ihre Pobacken auseinander, sodass Tom ihre ganze Pracht erblicken konnte.   
„Gefällt dir das?“, fragte Kassandra.  
„Und wie.“  
„Komm rein“, sagte sie und führte seinen Pimmel zu ihrer Muschi. Schon die erste Berührung war wie ein angenehmer elektrischer Schlag. Aber das Eindringen brach jeden Maßstab, jede Vorstellung, jeden feuchten Traum, den Tom je gehabt hatte. Er hätte laut stöhnen können, unterdrückte es aber.   
Toms Schwängel war größer als je zuvor und wollte wohl noch weiter wachsen, in seinem Magen kribbelte es angeregt. Er fickte ein Mädchen! Er fickte ein Mädchen!   
Ungestüm presste er sich tief in sie hinein und drückte Kassandra flach an die Wand. Er wünschte sich hundertmal mehr Hände um sie überall zu berühren.  
„Nicht so fest“, bat sie und Tom fing sich wieder.   
Kassandra atmete seufzend aus. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte, drang ein, fuhr zurück, drang tiefer ein und fuhr wieder zurück. Beim dritten Mal zog er ihn ausversehen raus.  
„Langsam“, sagte Kassandra. „Ganz langsam.“  
Genau langsam, sagte er sich. Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt. Sie waren ganz Privat in einer kleinen Kabine in einem öffentlichen Schwimmbad.  
Tom wollte schon wieder in sie hinein, aber Kassandra drückte ihn auf die kleine Bank. Sie setzte sich von vorne auf ihn und begann auf und ab zu reiten. Das aufeinandergeraten der Haut gab ein dumpfes Klatschen von sich. Er knetete ihre Brüste, sie biss ihm sanft ins Ohr, sie verschränkten ihre Finger ineinander, leckten sich gegenseitig, küssten sich, stöhnten leise. Schweiß lief an beiden herunter. Ihre Herzen schlugen wie wild, das erregte atmen war ein Wunschkonzert. Ihre Körper klebten aneinander. Kassandras Ritt wurde wilder, ungestümer und so wie sie stand auch Tom kurz vor dem Kommen. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles auf wunderbare Weise. Ihm wurde heiß, und auch in Kassandras Muschi wurde es mit jedem Mal wärmer und feuchter. Er konnte nur noch an Kassandra denken.   
Kassandra stieß kleine spitze Schreie aus, die sie mit einer Hand auf dem Mund zu unterdrücken versuchte. Tom wurde hektischer. Sie pressten sich aneinander, versuchten überall zu berühren.   
„Ja, ja, ja“, stöhnte Kassandra, ließ ihre Muschi kräftig auf und niederfahren und dann kamen sie. In einem einzigen Schwall heißer Zufriedenheit spritzte Tom in Kassandra ab. Ihr Körper zuckte dabei und sie klammerte sich fest an ihn. Er streichelte sanft ihren Rücken, ihr Haar, langsam kamen sie wieder zur Beruhigung, küssten sich noch mal und trennten sich. Toms Pimmel war nun weniger stramm, dafür aber mit Kassandras Liebessaft überzogen. Sie stellten sich auf ihre zitternden Beine, sogen die Luft tief ein und zogen sich wieder ihre Kleidung über.   
„Tom“, sagte Kassandra, als dieser geraden die Tür öffnen und rausgehen wollte. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und stellte fest, dass sie bedrückt aussah.  
„Tom, das fällt mir jetzt schwer das zu sagen aber…“, sagte sie, „aber ich will jetzt nicht, dass du denkst, dass wir ein Paar sind.“ Schnell setzte sie hinzu: „Ich weiß das ist Scheiße von mir, aber ich bin nicht in dich verliebt oder so. Ich wollte einfach nur, ja, Sex. Aber ich hätte es echt nicht mit jedem getan ehrlich. Ich bin keine Schlampe. Für mich warst du immer einer der wenigen aus der Klasse mit dem ich mir vorstellen konnte Sex zu haben. Ich will nur nicht das du es gleich jedem erzählst.“  
„Keine Sorge“, sagte Tom. „Ich sage nichts.“  
„Versprochen?“  
„Versprochen.“  
Erleichtert küsste Kassandra Tom noch einmal auf den Mund.  
„Danke.“  
Er öffnete die Tür und sie traten heraus.   
Sie verließen das Schwimmbad und standen sich vor dem Tor gegenüber.   
„Also“, sagte Kassandra grinsend. „Vielleicht sieht man sich noch mal.“  
„Hoffentlich“, sagte Tom.  
Dann gingen beide ihrer Wege.


End file.
